How Jackson Convinces Danny He's His Type
by Jimmy0lsen
Summary: After Danny saying he wasn't his type, Jackson takes advantage of catching him with his shorts down and convinces Danny that he is his type after all.


The comment Danny made a couple days ago followed Jackson everywhere he went. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. "What does he mean not his type? I'm everyone's type." He mumbled while driving to Danny's house. They had another Lacrosse game in a couple hours and Jackson figured he'd chill with Danny until they should get ready to leave.

Jackson was someone who needed to be around people who worshipped him, people who found him attractive. So when he finds out his best friend isn't attracted to him it throws him off of his game. Jackson would die if he's not on top of his game. He'd been working out more lately; just for Danny. Jackson had seen the guys Danny hooked up with, their tall beef cakes. Usually they're blonde but he figured it didn't make too much of a difference. Jackson thought he was the hottest guy at Beacon Hills. Fit, rich and groomed. He was perfect. Why didn't Danny find him attractive?

Jackson pulled up into Danny's driveway and got out of his car after honking to signal Danny he was here. Jackson let himself in using the key taped under the mailbox just like he usually does. Danny's parents are very rich, busy people. They manage their own, very successful, company together so they're always out of town.

"Where you at homeboy?" Jackson called out. He got no reply. He quickly checked the living room, the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom before heading upstairs to Danny's room. He tried calling out again. "Danny?" With again no reply.

Jackson saw Danny's bedroom door cracked open so he quickly stormed in and he was surprised to see what Danny was up to. Danny was masturbating. He had headphones in so he didn't hear the door open. He was sitting at his desk with his chair's back facing the door. Jackson quietly walked up behind Danny and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was watching. Obviously porn, but at least now Jackson can finally find out what his buddies type actually is.

The two boys saw each other naked dozens of times before, just not like this. Well, Jackson hasn't seen Danny like this. But on the other hand Danny has seen Jackson's sex tape. He made him watch it when they were drunk and Danny gave him a solid 7/10.

So when Jackson peeked Danny sitting down, he saw for the first time Danny Mahealani hard. He spotted the pre-cum immediately on his darker skin, uncut cock. Jackson was genuinely impressed by his friends length. Of course Jackson was bigger at a nice 7.5 inches, large for his age. But he was still impressed he looked just a little bit smaller than him. Now Jackson heard Danny start moaning and really getting into it, he had his eyes closed at this point, headphones still in. Jackson looked at his computer screen and saw Danny was jerking off to three muscular guys fucking in a locker room with jock straps on. It must have been a fantasy of Danny's. Jackson knew at this point he was definitely Danny's type. He assumed Danny lied for the sake of their friendship but Jackson needs Danny to come out and say he finds Jackson attractive.

"So." Jackson's smile was devilish when he tapped Danny on the shoulder startling him so that he falls out of his chair.

"Don't you knock!" Danny yelled from the floor.

"Do you umm." Jackson laughed. "Need a hand?"

Danny's face went serious. He then helped himself back on to his feet cock still out.

Danny sighed and he started putting his still hard dick back into his underwear and right when he started pulling up his shorts, Jackson got closer. "Whoa no reason to end the party on my account." He said placing one hand on Danny's left arm.

"What are yo-" Danny's words were cut off by Jackson placing his finger against Danny's lips. "Don't speak." Danny stayed completely still. Jackson smiled because he knew he had control over Danny.

Jackson pushed Danny back a couple feet until he hit his bed and fell over in it.

"I know I'm your type." Jackson said while taking off his own shirt.

"What ar-" Danny was cut off again when Jackson lightly hit the side of his head.

"Don't try and lie." Jackson was standing in front of Danny shirtless. Danny didn't know how to reply. He thought this was one of Jackson's sick games and he just decided to go with it.

Danny still had a confused face on his look when Jackson started talking. "We're now going to do this my way." Jackson took over Danny's tank top that made his muscles look bigger, but now even with it off he was still ripped. Jackson then lifted Danny's legs up and completely ripped his shorts and underwear off of him. Danny was now completely naked and completely hard in front of his best friend.

Danny didn't know how to make the situation any more confusing or awkward for himself so he decided to start to enjoy it. Right when he started jerking off his own cock again Jackson hit him on the side of his head again, a little bit harder this time. "No." Jackson unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the fly down, exposing the bulge in his dark blue Hayes underwear. "Me first."

Jackson grabbed Danny's wrist and forced him to grab his bulge. Danny had no problem complying. Jackson let go of his wrist and let Danny have a little bit of control. Danny started by palming Jackson's cock which was now fully hard, barely staying in his underwear. Danny made eye contact with Jackson while touching his bulge. That's when Jackson grabbed Danny by the back of the hair and shoved him face first into his groin.

Danny opened his mouth and started to mouth his friends cock through the underwear. The way the view of Danny's dick was from Jackson he figured he could jerk himself off a little without upsetting Jackson. He was wrong.

"What did I say?" Jackson said dead serious. He pulled Danny away from his bulge and whipped out his thick cock from his underwear. "Me first." And instead of hitting Danny on the side of the head again, he held his head in place with one hand grabbing the back of his hair and slapped him twice across each cheek with his cock. "I know that's not really punishment because I'm your type, but it's what you had coming." Danny didn't say a word, all Jackson could see was a little grin growing on Danny's face. Jackson was right; he was his type and he was enjoying every second of this.

"Open." Jackson wasn't even using full sentences any more and now Danny was opening his mouth as wide as he can. Jackson gripped his cock from the middle of his shaft and placed the head of his cock on Danny tongue. He let go and let it balance in him for a couple seconds before sliding it down a little further. "Make me moan." Jackson demanded.

Jackson knew Danny was experienced but he didn't know he was this experienced. Danny put his thumb and index finger around Jackson cock and slowly put inch by inch down his throat. Every inch after the fourth you could hear Danny gagging, but he continued taking him in his mouth. Jackson put his head back and grabbed on to his own hair. The way Danny was working his cock was driving him crazy.

Once Danny took all of Jackson's cock in, deepthroating him, he just continued to bop his head up and down his cock. Danny even grabbed Jackson's ass from the front and used him to help taking more of him in faster. Jackson decided to help Danny by thrusting his cock into his mouth every time Danny was going up and down with him.

"Okay that's enough" Jackson needed a breather. He didn't want to cum just yet. Jackson pulled out of Danny and pushed him back on the bed so he was lying down. He looked around Danny's room until he saw what he was looking for. He went right on the other side of Danny's dresser which was next to the bed they were on and opened up the hamper that was there. He searched through and found the jock strap Danny was wearing from practice earlier in the day. Jackson brought it to his face and sniffed it. Apparently Danny was Jackson's type too.

Jackson finally took off his own jeans and underwear and told Danny to put his own jock strap on. Danny was okay with it. It was a huge turn on that he never even shared with Jackson.

Danny put on the jock strap and sat up right on the best like he was when he was deepthroating Jackson. Jackson grabbed Danny's leg and bent them so that Danny was lying on his back and he made him hold his own legs so that his nice bubble butt was exposed to Jackson while he was wearing his jock strap.

Jackson spread open Danny's ass cheeks and put his finger up against his hole. He then dived face first into his ass and stuck his tongue right into his asshole. Danny was moaning in pleasure as Jackson started rimming Danny. This went on for a couple more minutes before Jackson came up for air. He left Danny in his position and went to the bottom drawer of Danny's computer desk, which is where he kept his lube and condoms.

"I hope you're ready." Jackson said while ripping the condom open. Danny just nodded but Jackson didn't even look over at him.

Jackson put the condom on and opened the bottle of lube while making his way back to Danny's exposed ass. He pushed out a little bit of lube on his own finger and pressed against Danny's hole. Danny moaned at the coldness of the gel. Jackson started, very gently, fingering him with just one finger. In and out he heard Danny hold back moans. That's when Jackson put a little bit more lube on his second finger and started fingering him with two. Danny needed more.

"More!" Danny spoke.

"Oh you want more?" Jackson rhetorically asked. "You'll get more." Jackson pulled out his two fingers, grabbed his cock and only put a little bit of lube on it before shoving the head right into his hole.

"I'm not one of your tight little girls." Danny was finally speaking up, which caused Jackson to just bit his lip and shove almost his whole dick into his best friend.

"Here we go, pal." Jackson pulled Danny into his cock so he was just barely hanging off the bed. He continued thrusting hard and fast into Danny. Danny at this point couldn't hold back the moan or speaking. He kept begging Jackson to fuck him, which is what he was clearly doing.

Jackson then rested his arms by placing his hands by Danny's shoulders and leaning over, into him. They both looking into each other's eyes while Jackson continued to thrust. They smiled. Jackson leaned upright just a little bit and place one hand on Danny's hip and the other on his still aching, rock hard cock and started stroking it for him.

"I'm going to cum!" Danny screamed.

"No. Wait!" Jackson demanded this from Danny. He slowed down his thrusting, just going at a slowing and steady pace. Jackson looked right into Danny's eyes and said "You cum when I tell you." Danny didn't think he could do this. Jackson picked his pace up going twice as fast as before. He let go of Danny's cock and leaned into the position they were in before, starring in each others eyes. Jackson closed his eyes and Danny saw him mouth the word "now." And Danny came. His cum hit both of them on each of their stomachs and when Jackson was moaning pushing slow and hard into Danny, Danny realised he came too. He came inside his best friend.

Jackson finally pulled out and collapsed on Danny. "You can say it now." Jackson spoke, completely out of breath.

Danny said it just to please his friend. "I mean, I guess you're my type." They both laughed.


End file.
